pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17
The episode began with our heroes on the beach along the route between Ecruteak and Goldenrod City. They had about four more hours of travel by Feraligatr to reach Goldenrod and board the Magnet Train to arrive in Kanto in time for Biggie Snorlaxx's concert. Felix had not heard from Charlotte in about 11 hours, and received a call right as they'd settled on the beach for the night. She seemed to be alive, but it was hard to understand in what condition she was or how things had gone in Hoenn. They agreed to meet in Celadon at the time of the concert. The party was woken by an injured Tyrogue, being pursued by a pack of wild Houndour. Felix was able to confirm that all of these Pokemon were wild, and a battle began. Drake encountered the pack leader, a Houndoom, and was able to capture the Pokemon. Laz healed and befriended the Tyrogue. Felix was interested in catching a Houndour for Charlotte, but right as he was about to attempt to capture a weakened Houndour, Robin knocked it out. The party took what little remaining sleep they could get and then set off to Goldenrod. After coming up with some great disguises, including a somewhat complex system of piggy-backing baby Lugia onto Zangoose and covering the duo with a cloak, they made their way to the train station. Felix, Robin and Drake all purchased tickets for a compartment. In the compartment was an off-duty Rocket named Domino, who said she was heading to the Biggie Snorlaxxx concert. She seemed to be aware of who Felix was, even through his amazing disguise, but made no move on the matter. Laz, on the other hand, decided he didn't want to have to show his ID to board the train and instead began fake crying about his lost dad in Kanto and dead mother. The train staff didn't seem very convinced by his act and questioned why he shouldn't just take him to the police. Laz was able to convince him that he had gone to the police, but still needed to board the train to Kanto. The staff agreed but warned him that they would call the Saffron police and have them meet him at the other station. He boarded economy class and met a familiar boy, Ricky Golloway. The two caught up and Laz offered to sell him a Minun egg. Ricky overpaid by a lot, but was concerned about how he would hatch the Pokemon. Laz, ever so kindly, offered him Laz's jacket with an egg pouch sewn in. He threw in his own hat for good measure, and with that Ricky was mistaken for Laz and escorted from the Saffron station by the police. In Saffron, Robin and Drake took off to pick up Drake's Pokemon that he had left at the day care center on the route to Cerulean city. Meanwhile, Felix worked on armor and type boosters, worried about the situation they had all been presented. He went to battle some trainers as well, leaving Laz to babysit the Lugia. At the day care center, Drake and Robin arrived to find that it was being held up. The elderly couple inside were defenseless an about to be robbed blind. Drake and Robin did their thing, which consists of murdering everything, and saved the elderly couple. Drake got a deal on his returned Pokemon that had been there far too long. His Wingull evolved into a Pelipper, and he also received his Teddiursa back. When Robin and Drake made it back, Felix and Laz went to go check out Greg's condo to make sure nothing had been taken. It was untouched from when they had left it, reassuring the fact that nobody had been in there. Felix came off as rather cold-hearted about Laz's missing father, probably due to the fact his own is a total dickweed. They slept for a little while and woke up early to take the bus to Celadon. Tropius took baby Lugia, Drake & Robin to Celadon as well. In Celadon, Felix called up Beth and arranged to meet with her later that day to film a music video. The party went to Wynaut Wobbuffet? A popular Korean BBQ in Celadon's stip. They had some time to kill before Beth would arrive, so Robin, Felix and Laz challenged Erika, the gym leader in Celadon. Robin won her first badge easily after a forfeit by Erika. Felix won his second badge - in the process, Lil Digo maimed and killed Erika's Breloom, and suffered a critical super effective attack that nearly took the Feraligatr's own life. Felix felt really bad about killing her Pokemon, since seeing Digo take such a hit made his own heart sink, and gave her both a Biggie Snorlaxx ticket as well as his (snagged) Bayleef, Bud. Laz also defeated Erika, winning him his second badge. They met with Beth shortly after and proceeded to film the best music video of all time at a local drug dealer's house. Felix took Beth and her girlfriends to dinner and then practiced his rap for his planned surprise guest appearance at Biggie's concert. He received word from Charlotte that she would be arriving soon, and directed her to the hotel he'd secured for the night. Unfortunately he was not able to meet her at this time, as he had to get backstage and prepare for his performance. He and Beth snuck in two of Felix's pokeballs; one in Felix's underwear and the other wrapped in a condom in Beth's panties. Using his backstage passes, Felix was able to secure awesome seats right at the edge of the stage. He encouraged Drake to make his way backstage, and after a few failed attempts Drake was able to make his way back there - decked out in his new suit, too. When Biggie was finishing up what seemed to be his last song of the concert, Felix ran on stage and grabbed an extra microphone. He proceeded to lay down some ill rhymes, to which Biggie countered, and it was like this: / / During the whole process, Drake (and Beth) held off two security guards like total badasses. The rap battle shifted into a Pokebattle, two Snorlaxs versus one Feraligatr. Lil Digo took a great lead when he was able to OHKO one of the two Snorlaxs, but he suffered a huge hit and almost went down. It was a tense struggle between the two remaining Pokemon, but Lil Digo was finally able to get in a couple blows and the Snorlax went down. The crowd at the concert became a riot, and as Felix left he tossed Biggie his rap demo, and Biggie told him, "You're good." Felix hid at his hotel for a while to let the cops' search die down and avoid any trouble. The party got to meet Charlotte again under less crazy circumstances and was shocked to find she had cut her hair and changed her clothes! She also appeared to be very sick, and had some interesting things to say about the sphere and her time in Hoenn. Beth returned home to Vermillion, but Felix was determined to find Biggie in a more casual setting and speak with him. He returned to the concert and was able to get an idea of where Biggie was staying. He and Drake made their way to Scyther's Palace and went up to the pent house. The bouncer agreed to let Felix see Biggie, having recognized him as the kid from earlier, so long as he wasn't here to cause trouble. Felix addressed Biggie by his real name, and offered his own in exchange. Biggie was very receptive to Felix and encouraged him to never give up and believe in himself and even offered to allow Felix to open for him. Felix apologized for the way he'd interrupted the concert but was so ecstatic about meeting Biggie he couldn't really even handle himself. He praised Biggie a lot and also asked if he knew anywhere safe Felix could stay. Biggie offered his pad on the other side of Celadon, as well as bodyguards. Felix moved the party to Biggie's house, where Robin put baby Lugia in the pool. Pizza arrived for them as well, which they were all super suspicious of but it turned out to be delicious. Laz put the sphere into an ice box to stop it from growing when Charlotte was asleep, which she'd insisted not to. Charlotte woke up freezing cold and demanded that it be taken out of the box, which the party allowed. When they woke up, the party discussed their plans for the day and attempted to figure out the location of the boat holding Greg, Rayce, and Bill. After getting a good idea of where to go, they had breakfast and picked up supplies, ready to travel... NEXT TIME, ON POKEMON TABLETOP ADVENTURES! Category:PTA Episode Guide